La Terrible Poción
by Izzy Black
Summary: Ultimo capitulo! el beso! Slash
1. Una tarde normal

Es un yaoi o shonen-ai.... asi que si no les gusta no lean!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~LA TERRIBLE POCIÓN~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1. Una tarde cualquier, haciendo una poción no tan cualquier  
  
Era una tarde, faltaba un par de meses para las vacaciones de verano, el trío Gryffindor como siempre, los lunes después de comer, se dirigían hacia la clase que odiaban más.. (N/A: Si lo adivinasteis!! ^^ K original k soy ¬¬) Pociones!  
  
Ese día, no se sabe porque, pude que porque era primavera, hacia muy buen tiempo y todos los estudiantes querían salir fuera a bañarse al lago o porque últimamente su vida amorosa estaba mucho mejor, ya que desde. (N/A: bueno me estoy pasando del tema. ^^U), bien pues.. El profesor estaba de buen humor y les hizo preparar la poción PARA CONVERTIR TODO EN GATO.  
  
-.. Así que señores, esta será la poción que haremos hoy - dijo mientras escribía en la pizarra. - sus ingredientes son muy fáciles de encontrar y su..  
  
Mientras tanto no todos los alumnos prestaban atención al "honorable profesor", Harry se estaba yendo lejos pensaba con el Quidditch, con que como debería aprovechar estos últimos meses para vivir un infierno cuando llegara el verano. y otras cosas que preocupan a cualquier adolescente mago.  
  
- Harry - le susurró su mejor amigo Ron - venga muévete sino Snape te quitara puntos y hoy esta de un extraño buen humor y no me gustaría.  
  
-. yare, yare. que?!?! Pero donde?? - el pobrecito no había escuchado que Snape le había vuelto a poner con Malfoy.  
  
- No sé. ay Harry parece que estas en las nubes. corre ve con el Hurón. - al ver la cara que ponía su amigo- si otra vez. U_U  
  
Harry lentamente se puso al lado de un Draco Malfoy un poco enojado, ya que durante los dos últimos años Snape hizo lo posible para ponerlos juntos (N/A: están en finales de 6º. cuenta para dos años no??).  
  
Traspasó casi media hora, en la cual trabajaban todos en silencio, Draco y Harry casi no se dirigían palabra si no era por ver como estaba la poción. Todo iba de maravilla cuando de pronto pasó Ron cerca de ellos y Harry se puso a hablar con él. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando Ron ya se había ido.  
  
- Estamos, más bien estoy trabajando Potter - el nombre de su enemigo casi lo escupió como si fuera un insulto. - por si no te has enterado. pero con el poco cerebro que tienes no creo.  
  
-Yo no tendré cerebro pero al menos no iré a lamer el culo de Snape ofreciéndome voluntario por cualquier cos... jajajajja - todo el mundo que lo hubiera presenciado estaría como Harry en este momento: riéndose por casi por el suelo. Ya que el rubio se había levantado para pegarle a Harry pero en lugar de eso tropezó con su asiento y en lugar de pegarle cayo sobre la poción que estaban preparando (para suerte de él ya casi estaba terminada.)  
  
-Potter, Malfoy! -se oyó al "honorable profesor" rugir- se puede saber que están haciendo!!!!!! 50 puntos menos por Gryffindor..  
  
-Pero profesor yo..  
  
-Silencio Potter. Estaba terminada su poción?  
  
-Me parece que si..  
  
-25 puntos menos para Gryffindor!!!! (N/A: que manera que pasar el rato tiene Snape.¬¬)- bueno visto del modo que reaccionó (Draco estaba decorando (N/A: destrozando) el salón) puedo intuir que no escuchó todo lo que dije. alguien es tan amable para repetírselo???... Granger.  
  
-Esta poción vuelve GATO todo lo que toca y cuando es con un humano este actúa como un gato salvaje y solo la persona que, en este caso seria Malfoy, quiera lo podrá calmar y solo con un beso se romperá la maldición. (N/A: si un poco lo que le pasa a Ranma ¬¬* creo que he plagiado.U_U)  
Holas!!!!! ^^ este es mi primer fic!!!! Así que porfa no sean muyyyyy criticos Espero que os guste!!!!!  
  
Manden algun Review  
  
Lo dedico a mi amiga Ire-chan!!! 


	2. El Medio gato

Este fan-fic es yaoi o shonen-ai como kieran decirle.... si no les gusta no lean  
  
Holas!!!!^^  
  
Kathy: gracias por el review... si has vuelto habrás visto que lo he modificado..... ^^ y gracias por decirme que te gusta.... la verdad esa idea se me ocurrió un día a la clase de lengua... y no sabia si había sido buena.....  
  
Aquí va el segundo capitulo (supongo que será un fic un poquín corto, como mucho un par de capítulos más....)  
  
**********************************************  
  
*~*~*~*~*~LA TERRIBLE POCIÓN~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2. ¿¿¿Un medio gato??? Las Slytherin destrozadas..  
  
Al escuchar lo que acababa de contar Hermione toda la clase restó en silencio.. Hasta el gato, es decir Draco.. pero ahora parecía más un gato que un humano, ya que le habían salido dos orejas puntiagudas de un color entre rubio y plateado, y una cola del mismo color.  
  
-Al parecer, el señor Malfoy no ha perdido la conciencia del todo... - comentaba el profesor - Por cierto Potter.. Quedaba mucho para que la poción se terminará???  
  
-Un poco, profesor, unos veinte minutos más o menos...  
  
- Bueno.. el antídoto es el mismo.. Pero eso explica como el señor Malfoy no ha cogido la forma total de gato.. - acababa de decir Snape, cuando se oyó otra ruido.  
  
Draco acababa de vaciar un líquido dentro de una poción la cual había explotado, el medio-gato iba saltando de un lugar al otro de la mazmorra perseguido por todas las Slytherin's capitaneadas por Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-Drake... cariño... ven con mama... mi amor... yo se k me quieres muuuuuchooooooo, no es así...  
  
La reacción del rubio, como estaba acorralado en una esquina de la mazmorra, fue la que todo gato haría... se tiró sobre Parkinson (aunque era más grande que ella y la escena quedaba cómica). Cuando se fue hacia la otra punta del salón se pudo ver una Pansy con la cara y uniforme desgarrado que no paraba de decir incoherencias como..  
  
-Tu no me puedes.... si estamos prometidos... No puedes.... tu deber es... no.... si él... No... mi drake...  
  
Mientras sus compañas la dejaban tirada como a una loca y se dedicaban a perseguir el medio-gato.  
  
-Basta!!!!! Las quiero todas sentadas!!!! Y 50 puntos menos por Gryffindor!!!!!  
  
-Ahora nos culpa a nosotros.. -susurró Ron a Seamus que era con quién estaba de pareja  
  
-Ya ni un Gry se movió de asiento.. Hay que ver la mala leche.. - le susurró también su compañero.  
  
-Pero profesor..  
  
-Patil.. que he dicho!!!!!! Si alguno de ustedes tiene algo que decir que lo haga...pero se ganará una detención!! - gruñó Snape que estaba al borde del histerismo - y tu Potter ya que eres el causante de esto haz algo!! Sino te ganarás una detención para toda una semana!!!!!!  
  
Pobre Harry.. todo lo difícil le tocaba a él, y ahora que se suponía que tenía que hacer, si Malfoy no había hecho caso ni a Parkinson, llegando hasta al punto de humillarla? Pensaba el chico de cabello azabache y revuelto.. Su única opción era llamarlo haber si respondía..  
  
-Malfoy ven aquí!!!!!! Y siéntate.. -dijo con mala gana  
  
Todo el mundo se quedo boquiabierto cuando vieron que el rubio sin caminaba (como un gato, o sea gateaba) tranquilamente hasta Harry se sentaba (estiraba) sobre el sillón y le ponía la cabeza encima de las piernas del moreno. Este como no lo esperaba se quedó los últimos diez minutos de clase sin hacer nada, estaba como si hubiera visto a un troll y un "monstruo made in Hagrid" juntos. Mientras el Drakito.. (perdón..=P) Draco estaba ronroneando y ponía cara a feliz (N/A: algo así ( *_* y así ( :) o sea. una síntesis de las dos caritas).  
  
Ya salían de la odiosa clase cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía.. Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver al medio-gato.. ¿Que debía hacer ahora? No podía llevárselo.. Si lo hacia..  
  
"Harry ya te has vuelto como él.. Me das asco compañero, pensaba que éramos amigos!" seguro que diría Ron  
  
o.  
  
"Harry como puedes ayudar a alguien... tan.. tan... inhumano! Por Merlín se pasa el día insultándonos!" seguro que esta seria la respuesta de Hermione.  
  
Así que con mucho cuidado se dirigió hacia al rubio.. ¿Snape no había dicho que era capaz de entender algo? Se pregunto el chico de oro así que no perdía nada intentándolo.  
  
-Bueno Malfoy ahora tu te vas solito hacia el Gran Salón y allí te esperas un ratito, pronto será hora de cenar, y tu te diriges hacia la tabla donde veas el escudo de una serpiente, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
El medio-gato pareció entender así que se fue hacia el Gran Salón. Y Harry por su lado se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor donde seguramente estarían sus amigos.  
  
Al cabo de una hora, antes de ir a cenar nuestro amado trío Gryffindor o Trío de Oro..  
  
Un grupo de Slytherin's capitaneado por Pansy se dirigía hacia al Gran Salón allí encontraron a Draco encima de una mesa paseándose como si fuera el amo del mundo. El chico al notar la presencia de las chicas empezó a enfurecerse y se lanzó sobre las chicas que intentaban calmarlo como había hecho hacia más o menos una hora Harry, pero al parecer no funcionaba.  
  
De pronto empezó a entrar gente al Gran Salón y las chicas volvieron a ser humilladas por el medio-gato-Draco que volvía a pasearse de arriba a bajo la mesa de la casa de la serpiente.  
  
Todos los cursos, es decir, todo Slytherin que no se podía sentar a la mesa ya Draco se lo impedía y los de las otras casas que no se atrevían a pasar por delante de esa. Y en eso que llegó el Trío Maravilla.. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger... de pronto el gato saltó de la mesa y se tiró encima de Harry. Todo el mundo se asustó mucho e incluso algunos perfectos fueron a llamar a los profesores para si llegaban a mayores, ya que vieron como quedaron las Slytherin, pero ocurrió todo el contrario. ¡Draco Malfoy estaba lamiendo la cara de Harry Potter! Como si fuera su mascota... o ... la cosa más normal del mundo.  
  
En medio de este bullicio llegaron los profesores..  
  
TBC  
  
+++*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*+++  
  
Espero que les haya gustado.... ^^ Si tenéis cualquier duda, sugerencia, protesta, maldición, bomba. lo que sea.. escribidme un REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Hasta pronto ^^ 


	3. Hablando con Dumbledore

Holas de nuevo!!1 ^^ Me he tardado un poco por culpa de algunos trabajos, exámenes,. U_U. Por cierto se aproximan los exámenes de final de curso . así que no podré escribir el próximo dentro de unos cuantos días (no serán más de dos semanas).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
\%...%/ ( pensamientos  
+++++ ( Fin de pensamientos  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kat basted: Gracias por el review. si a Draco lo que le ocurre es que no puede controlar sus emociones más internas y escondidas. lo acertaste ^^. espero que lo sigas leyendo y te siga gustando.  
  
Miaka Fanel: gracias por el review también. si quiere llamarme así si puedes ^^ no preguntes eso! ^0^ [la verdad es k estoy convenciendo a mis amigos k me llamen así. U_U pero no lo consigo] espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Kathy: gracias por el review..solo te digo que lo sigue leyendo. ^^  
  
Undomiel: no, no el dio el beso a Harry y Harry.. Bueno ya verás que pasa. además los gatos besan a sus amos? O_o.  
  
Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo.. =P  
  
***********************************************  
  
*~*~*~*~*~LA TERRIBLE POCIÓN~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3. ¿Beso o una nueva mascota?... Hablando con Dumbledore  
  
\%Harry%/  
  
Nada más llegar al comedor noté que alguien se me tiraba encima, no pude ver quien, ya que cerré los ojos, pero al cabo de noté algo húmedo en mi cara--- ¡como si me estuvieran lamiendo la mejilla! En un principio me sentí bien. pero poco a poco abrí los ojos y. me encontré con ¡Malfoy! Que estaba haciendo encima mío (N/A Harry esta un poquitín molesto XD) ¡y como si fuera un ato me estaba lamiendo! Y además todo el colegio estaba mirando. ¡por Merlín que alguien haga algo!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-¡Los profesores!- susurró un Ravenclaw a sus compañeros.  
  
De pronto solo quedaron algunos Slytherin de sexto curso (las chicas. N/A las pobres aún no habían escarmentado bastante.) y todos los Gryffindor del mismo curso, ya que no sabían que hacer si dar una patada a Malfoy para que los profesores no vieran lo que estaba pasando o ir a sentarse disimuladamente como todos los otros.  
  
Mientras tanto nuestro héroe, y nunca mejor dicho, se estaba intentando librar de Draco, el cual no parecía ver a nadie más que Harry, este que aún seguía tirado en el suelo pensaba una excusa convincente para los profesores. De pronto una voz lo sacó de sus meditaciones.  
  
-Harry, me podrías explicar que estas haciendo en el suelo, con el señor Malfoy encima? - le preguntó Dumbledore, con su brillo de siempre en los ojos.  
  
-Perdone profesor - dijo mientras se ponía de pie, ya que había conseguido librarse del rubio - la verdad es que no se que le pasa. la poción ya tendría que dejar de. - comenzó diciendo tímidamente.  
  
-Me parece que me tendrá que acompañar a mi despacho, junto con el señor Malfoy - y dicho eso se encaminó hacia a su despacho.  
  
Los alumnos se habían quedados mudos, y Harry estaba que se desmayaba (N/A un poco exagerado el niño.), pero con la valentía de un Gryffindor se marcho hacia donde Dumbledore había ido. No había ni salido del comedor cuando la voz que más le encantaba del mundo. lo acertasteis. Snape lo estaba llamando.  
  
-Si mal no recuerdo, señor Potter, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que se llevará al señor Malfoy también - con su típica voz arrastra silabas. Al girarse el niño de oro vio que el rubio ya volvía a pasearse encima de la mesa de Slytherin haciendo que los alumnos se espantaran.  
  
-Si profesor, o que usted diga. - Harry ya se estaba hartando un poco de hacer de niñera de Draco - Malfoy, ven aquí conmigo y sígueme.  
  
Al decir su nombre Draco salto de la mesa de la casa de la serpiente, y saltó directo a los brazos de Harry, mientras los demás alumnos estaban boquiabiertos o (en el caso los Gryffindor y Slytherin) murmuraban palabras inteligibles hacia el Slytherin/Gryffindor.  
  
\%Harry%/  
  
No puede ser. esto no me puede estar pasando a mi. porque, porque tengo que llevarle en brazos. y. que deben pensar los de mi casa ahora. ¡no! porque siempre me ocurren cosas malas. bueno Harry tranquilízate. mira ya estás delante del despacho de Dumbledore. Pero ni con eso me animo..  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cuando llegaron Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír delante de la escenaza que durante el viaje Draco se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Harry, y además hacia cara de estar muy feliz.  
  
-Bueno Harry, creo que me debes una explicación a eso. - le dijo Dumbledore señalando al Draco que ahora estaba encima de las piernas de Harry aún dormido.  
  
-Tengo que empezar desde el principio, verdad profesor? - el director aceptó con la cabeza, Harry hizo un supiro y comenzó a relatar los hechos que tuvieron lugar a la clase de pociones y lo que pasó después.  
  
- Bien, i se trata de eso no hay nada más que decir. Que podemos hacer más.. Solo le tendrás que dar un beso a Draco (ya por le que se puede ver eres su verdadero amor) o si no quieres será tu mascota para siempre, ya que solo te hace caso a ti. o hasta que te decidas a darle un beso o te enamores de él y lo liberes de su maldición. después no puedo asegurarte que pasará. y por cierto Sirius será puesto al corriente de esto y seguro que te apoyará. hagas lo que hagas. Creo que eso es todo.  
  
Harry ya se disponía a irse cuando Dumbledore lo volvió a llamar.  
  
-Por cierto Harry. si quieres un consejo yo le haría el besos. ¿no querrás tenerlo en la torre de Gryffindor y en tu misma cama como si fuera tu mascota, tu gato, no?  
  
Dumbledore al terminar su comentario pudo ver la cara de Harry se empezaba a sonrojar, y este estaba de hielo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero no parecía vivir en aquella realidad, hasta que notó algo que se movía entre sus piernas. ¡era Draco! y eso lo hizo volver a la realidad.  
  
-De acuerdo profesor lo pensaré. pero ahora Malfoy ¿se tendrá que quedar en mi habitación?  
  
-Si, porque pro lo que me explicaste veo que eres el único que hace caso en estos momentos el señor Malfoy, no?  
  
-Si profesor, bueno yo ahora me retiro.  
  
Así fue como Harry se marcho del despacho de Dumbledore y se dirigió hasta la torre de Gryffindor seguido de un medio gato y una nueva preocupación.  
  
Ahora venia la parte más difícil, la de contarle al resto de Gryffindors lo que pasaba, es decir que Draco Malfoy tendría que quedarse una temporada con ellos, y explicarles a sus mejores amigos lo que había estado hablando con Dumbledore, solo esperaba salir vivo y poder dormir bien aquella noche.  
  
TBC  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Holas!! ^^  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. a mi me amargo una tarde. ¬¬ el maldito no se me bajaba. Bueno ^^ ya saben cualquier reclamación... Mandadme un review...  
  
Gracias a las personas que me enviaron un review por el antiguo 3er capitulo.. 


	4. Caos en Gryffindor

HolaS!!! ^_^ He vuelto!!!!!!! Por fin vacaciones!!!!! He terminado todos los examenes!!!! Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo.. hasta pronto  
  
Se lo dedico a toda l@s chic@s que lean este fic!!! ^_~  
  
***************************  
  
%...% ( pensamientos  
+++++ ( Fin de pensamientos  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo.. =P  
  
***********************************************  
  
*~*~*~*~*~LA TERRIBLE POCIÓN~*~*~*~*~*  
  
4. Caos en Gryffindor, ¿Una serpiente en la torre?  
  
%Harry%  
  
Como puede ser posible.... Sirius.. que te he hecho yo para que me desees taanto mal?  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Se sintió un fuerte ruido provinente del salón de continuación del despacho de Dumbledore. El profesor se levantó y fue a ver quién era.  
  
-Sirius, Remus que gusto verles!  
  
-Buenas profesor, ¿para que nos llamó? - pregunto el de cabello y ojos dorados.  
  
-¿No será que a Ha....? - ahora fue el turno para el de ojos azules preocuparse por su querido ahijado.  
  
-No, no se preocupen... pero... es por algo que tiene que ver con Harry - dijo misteriosamente - síganme...  
  
Se dirigieron hacia el despacho, con un poco de temor. Al abrir la puerta el animago no pudo evitar soltar un grito. ya que no era muy normal ver a heredero de los Malfoy encima de las piernas de Harry. Después de una larga explicación de parte de Dumbledore hacia los dos adultos.  
  
-Bueno Harry yo no veo nada malo que le des un besito..  
  
-¡Padfoot! ¡Como puedes decir eso! - le contradijo Remus  
  
-Ay Moony.... Mira. yo creo que así se librará de este chico más rápido... y además tendrá otro más en su grande lista.. ja, ja, ja, ja,... - en este momento todos sudaron una gota.... (N/A: U_U quién no?)  
  
-Bueno así Harry ya sabes lo que debes hacer. yo no te presionaré, tomate el tiempo que quieras. pero recuerda que si no lo tendrás como mascota por un largo tiempo si no es para toda la vida.  
  
Cuando Dumbledore terminó su discurso Harry emprendió su laaaargo camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*  
  
Oh no! estoy llegando.. que les diré a todos.. que remedio tendré que improvisar.... espero que a nadie se le haya ocurrido decir que Malfoy está conmigo porque me ama o quiere.. porque sino... ME MATAN no solo Gryffindor sino también Slytherin  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Contraseña.... -la voz de la Dama Gorda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Ah si... Luna creciente - y entró a la torre.  
  
Una vez dentro se dirigió a la sala común, donde al ver tanta gente Draco, que aún caminaba (N/A: mas bien gateaba =^.^=) al lado de Harry, se asustó al ver tanta gente y saltó otra vez encima del moreno (N/A: le gusta estar encima suyo ^^).  
  
-Hola Harry, ya era hora k llegases. aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
-Que te pasa Ron. - se acerco Hermione que no había visto llegar a Harry aún. Y seguida de ella también se acercaron Pavarti, Lavander, Neville, Seamus y Dean.  
  
-..H..A..R.....R...Y... que...ha...ce. est.. e... a.... la... to..r...re.. - dijo Ron mientras señalaba a Draco el cual había saltado de encima de Harry y estaba marcando territorio alrededor de Harry.  
  
-Buf... es una historia un poco larga...  
  
-Porque no nos la cuentas  
  
-Seamus tiene razón, nos debes una explicación - Dean lo iba a coger por el brazo para llevárselo a una butaca y que allí lo contara todo, pero algo no agradó a Draco y sin pensárselo dos veces salto sobre Dean le mordió la mano y le arañó la cara.  
  
Por culpa de este hecho todos los Gryffindors de la sala común centraron su atención hacia Harry, el cual se puso rojo de vergüenza y no sabia que hacer.  
  
-Harry... creo que ahora lo tendrás que explicar a todo Gryffindor...  
  
-Pavarti tiene razón.. pero lo tendrás que explicar desde el principio.  
  
Mientras ocurria esto Draco estaba otra vez rodando cerca de Harry vigilando el que se le acercara un poco.  
  
-Bien. si lo tengo que hacer. tenéis razón, sonorus, bien ahora explicaré que ha ocurrido. Estábamos en la clase de pociones y allí a mitad de una poción Malfoy y yo nos peleamos, se cayo la poción encima suyo y lo convirtió en mitad-gato.  
  
-Pero porque esta contigo Malfoy? - Intervino Colin - no podría estar con otra persona?  
  
-Bueno.. la verdad.. es. que..  
  
-Es que si alguien se convierte en eso solo escucha a la persona que ama. - contesto Hermione al ver que Harry casi no podía de la vergüenza que le daba.  
  
-QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????!!!!!??? (N/A: suerte que hay hechizos.. sino todo Hogwarts se entera que lo que pasa...)  
  
-Lo que escucháis..  
  
-Bueno... pero porque esta AHORA en NUESTRA torre en vez de estar en SU mazmorra? - preguntó un de tercer año.  
  
-Cuando fui a hablar con Dumbledore me dijo que solo había una manera de romper el hechizo provocado por la poción y este solo era.. Besandolapersonaafectada.  
  
-Y si no lo haces que pasa - dijo Hermione que fue la unica que pudo entender las palabras.  
  
-Será mi mascota para siempre. Quietus.  
  
-Pues hazlo rápido!! No soporto verlo por aquí!  
  
-Un momento.. Que has dicho hace un rato. que le tienes que hacer a Malfoy??? - pregunto Ron junto con el resto de compañeros de Gryffindor de sexto año.  
  
-Un.. *blush* be... be... beso..  
  
-Que! Pero si tu nunca lo harás!!!!!!! ¿Verdad Harry? Tu nunca lo besarás.. porque sino... y eso quiere decir que...  
  
-TENDREMOS UNA SERPIENTE A LA TORRE!!!!!!! - gritaron Neville y Pavarti al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Recordad, Harry es parselmouth, así que un poco más de contacto con las serpientes no significa nada para él, no?  
  
-Seamus es diferente......  
  
-u.u Ay 'Mione nunca envides una broma..  
  
-Con este tema no se bromea!!!!! - al fin Harry explotó - ojalá fueras tu quien lo tuviese de besar... que asco.. Tengo que besar a mi enemigo!!!!!!!!  
  
-Pues a mi me gustaria...  
  
Todos sudaron una gota... Seamus es... Seamus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holas!!!!!!! El siguiente capitulo será el último!!!!!!  
  
Ya sé que está un poco cutre. pero me mandais un review igualmente. (así sabre cuando moriré =P)  
  
Bueno hasta pronto...  
  
Izzy Black  
  
P.D. no vale el Avada Kedavra!!! ^_~ P.D.2. Tengo el día optimista XDDDDDD 


	5. Paseando con el enemigo

¡Hola!  
  
Primero de todo perdón por el laaaargo rastrazo es k al ser verano. mis ideas se fueron de vacaciones T.T.. Al estar todo el día a la piscina y los fines de semana a conciertos. T.T me matan.. xP pero están de maravilla. jejeje *Izzy mira todos sus deberes de verano . * pero tengo que hacer mis deberes TOT.. Profesores crueles..  
  
Bueno por otra cosa que quería disculparme es por MI GRAN metedura de pata con lo de las notas del autor. ya se k la cague a lo grande y que ahora pedir perdón es como no hacer nada. pero bueno al menos lo intenté si vosotr@s no os gusta lo siento no puedo hacer nada más. Si queréis leer la EXCUSA aquí va, si no lo saltáis : pos cuando subí las notas del autor el Explorer me hizo un fallo algo raro y se me cerraron todas las ventanas. eso me pasa cuando tengo veinte abiertas T.T. pero bueno. así que volví a subir el capitulo. y se me subió bien. luego lo guardé todo. pero aún no había cambiado lo que describe de que va la historia. así que borré lo que había y luego escribí lo otro, pero al salir rápido. me deje de guardarlo. Y.Y y cuando lo vi lo cambie enseguida. pero el muy $%&&%$% no lo hizo hasta al cabo de un día!!!!  
  
Muchas Gracias a tod@s los que me enviaste Reveiws!!!!!  
  
Aunque no lo parece esto es Slash.es más bien shonen-ai. pero bueno. es decir HOMOFOBICOS FUERA!!!! __  
  
Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino que son todos (¬.¬ por mala suerte) propiedad de JK Rowling  
  
Espero que seguiis leyendo mi fic. y que os guste ^^  
  
Anna (o Rei Ayanami) et dedico el capitol xk vas ser la primera en veure de que aniria aquest desastre. jejeje i continua fins com ara pillada! ^_~  
  
*------------* ( pensamientos  
  
*·._.·*·*·._.·*·*·._.·*·*·._.·*·*·._.·*·*·._.·*·*·._.·*·*·._.·*·*·._.·*·*·._ .·*·*·._.·*  
  
5. Paseando con el enemigo ¿ las serpientes y los leones se alían?  
  
~+ Hogwarts 5:00 a.m. +~  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - un grito resonó por toda la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? - se despertó un Dean confundido, y era el único de sus compañeros de habitación que no estaba a la cama viendo que le pasaba a Harry, que era el que lanzó el grito.  
  
-Harry. ¡ya llevas una semana despertando y gritando así! - exclamó un Ron furioso.  
  
-No. T.T  
  
-Harry, mi cariño, ¿al fin has entendido que eres gay? - le preguntó Seamus mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo intentaba abrazar.  
  
-¡Dean, otra ratllita! - le dijo Neville a Dean quién aún se encontraba su cama confundido.  
  
-¡Harry! Estoy harto cada día nos despiertas a la madrugada.  
  
-. Solo quedan dos horas para despertarnos, si seguimos el horario normal. claro.  
  
-¡No interrumpas Neville! Y no solo a nosotros nos despiertas ¿has visto la cara que pone cada Gryffindor por la mañana? Sugiero que le des el beso y listos. - dijo Ron con su buen humor matinal.  
  
-Si Harry, mi amor, dale el beso y así podremos hacer un trío con Malfoy ^0^. el sueño de cualquier en Hogwarts *_*  
  
-Dirás TU sueño FINNIGAN.  
  
-Vale no te enojes Ronnie.  
  
-. ¿y mi opinión T.T?....  
  
-Ya no te preocupes mi niño. deja ese esta celoso porque Malfoy te quiere..  
  
-¡Repite eso Finnigan!  
  
-¿Dean?  
  
-Si Neville - le contestó su compañero de clase que ya se veían en medio de otra de las disputas Ron-Seamus que habían comenzado hacía unos días. -¿Cómo llevamos lo del calendario?  
  
-Si, desde cuando hace que tenemos un "despertador" en la Torre. - el pelirrojo de vuelta con su sarcasmo.  
  
-Pus exactamente 8 días, 2 horas y 30 minutos y 54 segundos exactamente des de su primer grito - contesto con una sonrisa, señal que habían conseguido que Ron dejara de gritar a Seamus.  
  
-¡Venga Harry, no te preocupes!.¡y tu Ron deja de sermonarlo! Dame un besito. - bromeó el irlandés.  
  
-¡Meow! - Draco que había estado dormido encima de Harry, el motivo del grito, ya que el rubio por tercera vez aquella semana se había dormido abrazando a Harry por la cintura y allí agarrarse tan fuerte como es posible.  
  
Acto seguido Seamus corría por la habitación seguido de un medio-gato plateado, mientras que Ron seguía sermoneando a Harry y Neville le contaba a Dean el cotilleo del día (N/A como se habrá enterado O_O)  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Cuando bajaron en el Gran Salón solo había la casa de Gyffindor, que por alguna extraña razón hacía más o menos una semana que era así. Lo encontró bastante extraño, ya que los mayores dormilones de la historia siempre habían sido Gryffindors.  
  
Esta fue una de las primera cosas que Pansy hablo con Blaise durante el desayuno, pero su critica hacia los leones solo había empezado, ya que les comenzó a recriminar como iban vestidos, y lo que durante más rato hablo fue sobre las ojeras que todos los Gryffindors, tanto pequeños de primero hasta los de séptimo llevaban, así fue hasta que por suerte para el pelirrojo llegaron las lechuzas y una de ellas, blanca que casi parecía una oliva, como notó Pansy y lo expresó, le cogió la carta que estaba marcada con el sello de la casa del león. Así que la abrió más que nada por cotilleo y vio que iba dirigida a ella.  
  
Parkinson,  
  
Sé que lo que pasa estos últimos días te gusta tan poco como a mí. Así  
que iré al grano.  
  
Necesitamos hacer algo con lo de Harry y Malfoy, había pensado con una  
reunión a media día antes de ir a comer en la clase continua a la de  
Runas Antiguas que no se utiliza para nada. Sólo sexto año de  
Gryffindor y Slytherin, ya que somos los más afectados directamente.  
  
Contesta sobre la propuesta.  
  
Atte:  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Pan?  
  
-Nada Blie. luego hablamos. También tenemos que hacerlo con Sally- Anne, a Nott, a Milly, a Goyle, a Crabbe y . supongo que ya están ¿no? -Hizo una pausa - bueno es para avisarles que hay una reunión este mediodía antes de ir a comer, a la hora que tenemos libre.  
  
Granger:  
  
Me parece bien, pero si es una trampa tu y tus amiguitos pueden prepararse.  
  
Devolvió el mensaje a Hermione por medio que la lechuza que lo había traído, Hedwig, y con Blaise y sus compañeros se dirigieron a la primera clase de la mañana.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Mientras Hermione y Ron hablaban sobre yo-que-se, Harry mantenía una conversación no muy amena con Seamus, que no pasaba de insinuación a intento de beso, por parte de Seamus, y gruñido, intento-de-sacar-ojos y comer todo lo que había delante suyo, de parte del felino. quiero decir Draco.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
-.pero Hermione. no puede continuar eso.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
-Mira la lechuza de Harry. ¿¿pero porque se para aquí??  
  
-Ya viene la respuesta. Bueno -murmuró- . di a los chicos. todos menos Harry que quedamos hoy en la clase de continua de Runas Antiguas, por hablar del problema. antes de comer..  
  
-QUE?!? Antes de comer!!! TT.TT me quieren matar de hambre.  
  
-¿Harry? Que te sucede. ¿porque pones esa cara?  
  
-T.T que cara 'mione.. ¡es hora de ir a clases! (a ver si me libro de Seamus y Malfoy.)  
  
-Tienes razón. vamos k se hace muy tarde.  
  
Y se fueron las clases que les tocaba esa mañana.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
~ + Antes de comer en alguna aula de Hogwarts + ~  
  
En la aula continua a la de Runas Antiguas se encontraban todos los Gryffindors esperando a que llegasen los Slytherin, los que llegaron muy dignamente tarde, ya que ellos nunca esperan, sino que son esperados por los demás.  
  
-Bien Granger - dijo Pansy arrastrando las palabras. - que era lo tan importante que querías decir. ¡hazlo rápido que no tenemos todo el día!  
  
-Malditos slytherins. - dijo bajito Ron  
  
-Ron! Eh. si. lo que quería decir es. que esto de Malfoy ya esta durando bastante y creo que deberíamos hacer algo para ayudar a Harry para que le de el beso a Malfoy lo más temprano posible. yo había pensado..  
  
-Eh. señorita-sabe-lo-todo ¿quien te dijo que te ayudaremos con lo que haga o no haga San Potty? Nosotros somos aquí por Draco. por nadie más. - la cortó Nott.  
  
-. bueno lo decía. porque si hacemos una poción de amor o algo por el estilo para que Harry se la beba así los ayudaremos a los dos.  
  
-¿¡¿QUE?!? UNA POCIÓN DE AMOR - exclamó todo Slytherin.  
  
-Je quien diría que los goody goody Gryffindors querrían hacer algo tan ilegal. - comentó sarcásticamente Blaise. - creo que con una poción para besar ya iría bien.  
  
-A mi me parece bien - comento tímidamente Lavander - es una buena idea.  
  
-Eso no lo había pensado.- susurró Hermione - Bueno -se volvió a dirigir a los otros en voz alta - haremos una poción para besar así no habrá tantos problemas como lo que comporta una poción de amor. y esta noche volveremos a quedar.  
  
-¿Y que te hace pensar que estaremos allí Granger?  
  
-Muy fácil Parkinson, porque esta es la ultima semana que queda antes de los exámenes de final de curso. y no querrás que Malfoy catee el curso por una poción mal hecha, no?  
  
-MF. buenos nos vemos esta noche . venga . - y con esto se disponieron a salir todos los Slytherin.  
  
-Ah. si queréis podéis buscar la receta de poción. no sé como queráis. - dijo Hermione.  
  
-A no. eso lo hacéis vosotros. porque a nosotros nos tocará hacer la poción, ¿no? ¿Crees que algún Gryffindor podría hacer bien ni los primeros pasos? Ja ja ja . que inocente eres. nosotros hacemos la poción. vosotros encargaos de los ingredientes y buscar lo que haga falta. - cuando Blaise acabo su discurso todos los Slytherin que estaban esperándolo salieron por la puerta.  
  
-Bueno. RECORDAD A LAS 10 A LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA. espero que me hayan oído.  
  
-No te preocupes 'Mione.  
  
-Como que no se preocupe. ¡sin ellos nunca conseguiremos hacer la poción!  
  
-Ay que negativa eres querida Pavarti. quieres que te haga un masaje.  
  
-¡Ya para Seamus! No agobies. ya estos Slytherin que se creen que son los amos del mundo. los mataría a todos empezando por el que esta ahorita en nuestra torre.  
  
-¡RON! - gritaron todos los demás gryffindors.  
  
-No digas eso ni en broma.  
  
-Hermione tiene razón Ronnie. - dijo Seamus - ¿si nos dejas sin Drakito con quien se quedará Harry al final de esta historia?  
  
Como si algo lo hubiera poseído Weasley empezó a correr detrás de Seamus llamándolo todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza y más. suerte que no era la sala de duelos porque sino el pobre chico hubiera tenido que ir a la enfermería en estado de cuidados intensivos.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
~ + Antes de comer al gran comedor + ~  
  
Harry llegaba el gran comedor solo. bueno acompañado de su mascota nueva. es decir Draco. El chico estaba un poco triste ya que además de tener que aguantar a Malfoy tenia que comer solo ya que todos sus compañeros de curso de Gryffindor no se habían presentado y Ron i Hermione habían desaparecido misteriosamente. según lo que él creyó era que Ron se la estaba tirando en algún lavabo de Hogwarts. bueno y que además había recibido una lechuza de su padrino diciéndole que esta noche lo vería a la sala común de Gryffindor para hablar con él de las vacaciones que pasarían en el Caribe junto con Remus, y de su problema con Malfoy. Comió tan rápido que no se fijo que tampoco había nadie de la casa de Slytherin de su curso. Cuando terminó se fue a la biblioteca ya que llevaba unos cuantos trabajos atrasados y esta noche de seguro que no podría hacer nada con la gran charla que tendría con su padrino.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A la tarde las clases transcurrieron normalmente, pero Harry se había enfadado porque Ron y Hermione lo estaban apartando un poco así que entre clase de Herbología y Transformaciones había acorralado al varón más pequeño de los Weasley en una charla privada. bueno no tan privada con Draco por allí.  
  
-Ron veo que por fin ya te decidiste a contar tus sentimientos a Herm. ¿no?  
  
-¿¿¿¿QUÉ???? ¡No estoy tan loco Harry! ¡Como quieras que yo le diga!  
  
-Hombre ¿porque no?  
  
-Por.que. por.que. ¡no se! Ya no preguntes!  
  
-¿Pues así como es que no vinieron a comer conmigo?  
  
-Teníamos un trabajo por hacer..  
  
-¿Todo Gryffindor menos yo?  
  
-Harry ya no me preguntes más. - Ron estaba blanco de lo nervioso que estaba y aún lo estuvo más cuando Draco le paso la cola por las piernas - no puedo decir nada más. por favor.  
  
-¿Y porque no me puedes decir?  
  
-Ya no sé.... venga Harry que llegaremos tarde a clase de transformaciones no querrás que McGonagall nos reste puntos ¿verdad?  
  
Como Harry no contesto Ron aprovecho para irse y así no tener que soportar otra tortura como esta . ya que quería decirle a su amigo que todos estaban locos por confiar en unos Slytherins que los traicionarían y se lo dirían a los profesores o en el peor de los casos se irían directamente a entregar a su mejor amigo al innomenable. solo pensar eso hacia que al verlos le produjeran un asco. y tener que compartir la habitación con uno de ellos y no precisamente el más "cariñoso" lo hacia sentir mucho mejor.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
~ + 9:59 Torre de Astronomía + ~  
  
-Ha sido fácil convencer a Harry que no podría venir, ¿no?  
  
-Si, Dean pero yo lo he encontrado un poco raro.  
  
-Que has encontrado raro Neville.  
  
-No se Lavander . parecía como si no nos querría allí.  
  
-Puede que sea porque..- murmuró Hermione  
  
-¡Ya se!  
  
-¿¿Qué es lo que sabes Seamus??  
  
-Pues facilísimo Ronnie. - mientras lo abrazaba como a un osito de peluche - por fin nuestro Harry se ha decidido a hacer el beso a Draco-dios-que- cuerpo-tiene-Malfoy y nos quería fuera! ^_~ - y mientras lo estaba diciendo acercaba poco a poco su boca a la de Ron, hasta que el otro reaccionó.  
  
-PUAGGG. quítate. no digas tonterías Finnigan y tampoco idealices a ese... Put..ehem. Gato que tenemos a la habitación.  
  
-Pues suena bastante convincente.  
  
-Dean tiene razón y si lo que hacemos. ¿tanto esfuerzo por buscar la poción y los ingredientes por nada?  
  
-No Lavander nosotros haremos la poción independientemente de lo que hagan ellos.  
  
-.lo que quiso decir 'Mione es que si follan no es problema nuestro. ya que mañana Harry irá más caliente y Draco lo disfrutará más.  
  
-Se-ea-mus..  
  
-Si mi Ronnie.  
  
-¡Puedes dejar de una vez de pensar en sexo y decirme Ronnie! y.. además ¡NO SOY TU.. RON! (N/A después de este fic este chico tendrá que ir a San Mungo seguido de un Harry!suicida!angst ^0^)  
  
Al cabo de poco la puerta de la torre se abrió y todos los Slytherin pasaron, después la sellaron con magia y.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+**+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
~ + 9:59 Torre de Gryffindor: Sala común + ~  
  
Delante del fuego de la sala común Harry esta sentado en un gran sillón mirando al fuego con Draco hecho un novillo a pierna y el chico de oro lo acariciaba como aquel que acaricia a su mascota más quería y a eso el rubio a veces contestaba con un pequeño ronquido de satisfacción.  
  
*Uff suerte que Hermione mandó a todos los pequeños a dormir y los mayores de séptimo hace semanas que están encerrados en sus habitaciones por culpa de los NEWTS. que raro que todos marcharon tan rápido. bueno no se porque me dejaron quedar sin tener que dar una excusa convincente pero mejor que sea así.*  
  
PLOOOOOOOFFFFFF  
  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?  
  
-¿Harry estas aquí?  
  
-Si.. ¿eres tu Sirius?  
  
-Eh.. si hola Harry - abrazo - hace mucho que no nos veíamos. como estas . no te hace nada que me siente. ¿no?  
  
-Hola estoy bien. hace un par de semanas y no me hace nada que te sientas.  
  
-Sabes a que he venido, ¿no?  
  
-Si a hablar de las vacaciones y de esto - señaló al semi-gato plateado que otra vez estaba encima suyo.  
  
-Si ¿y que has decidido hacer?  
  
-La verdad es que no se. pero lo sabe alguien a parte de todo Hogwarts - dijo con un movimiento de ojos en blanco.  
  
-Su padre lo sabe yo mismo me fui a decirle. y por lo que al principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo y se fue durantes unas horas. me parece con Snape. porque después llego con la camisa hecha asco y todo desmangado.  
  
- ¿Lucius Malfoy tiene un rotllo con el profesor Snape?  
  
-¿No lo sabias? =P lo siento debí decirte. así le podrás hacer chantaje. jejeje. bueno al final se lo tomó bien y dijo que si él volvía a su casa lo castigaría y si no volvía le daba igual. como no es su único heredero.  
  
-Ah.. eso quiere decir. que da por hecho que Malfoy y yo ¿estaremos juntos?  
  
-Me parece que sí. pero bueno hablamos de nuestras vacaciones. bien los billetes ya los tengo cogeremos el avión. si iremos en avión como los muggles. =^.^= es k nunca he ido y me hace mucha ilusión ir.. jejeje ... Bueno el día que termines de Hogwarts te pasaremos a buscar a la estación de 9 y 3/4 . vale?  
  
-Perfecto!  
  
-Pues buenas noches.y recuerda si no quieres tener que llevarte este semi-gato al Caribe yo de ti le daría el beso y listos..  
  
-Lo pensaré, Sirius, lo pensaré..  
  
-Byes. Paddy's House ^0^  
  
-Adiós. ^.^0 Bueno se ha ido. y yo que voy hacer. le daré el beso no le daré . le daré el beso no le daré le daré el beso . no le daré. hayyyyyyyyyy no se...  
  
Al cabo de diez minutos.  
  
-¡Malfoy ven! - lo coge en brazos - bueno Harry hasta aquí llega tu gran fama. - y se lo acerca poco a poco.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que he dicho!!!!! Los Gryffindors fuera de la poción. de poco que este tarado de Longbottom no la tira toda por el suelo..  
  
-Ya Pan tranquilízate. - mientras la cogía por el brazo Blaise. - no ganaras nada enfadándote... son Gryffindors no hacen caso a nadie.  
  
-¿Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?  
  
-Tú no te metas comadreja.  
  
-Cállate mortifago.  
  
-Chicos por favor no os peleéis. Zabini cuando queda por la poción.  
  
-Tu no te metas aquí sangre sucia. y no sé cuando queda yo hace rato que no lo cuento pregunta a Sally..  
  
En un rinconcito de la torre..  
  
-Seamus crees que es buena idea. ¿no te pegará o algo así? Es un Slytherin ve con cuidado..  
  
-Si no pasa nada mi amigo. soy irresistible. ya veras lo tendré a mis pies. pronto ^_~  
  
-Pero esta vigilando la poción..  
  
-Que dices si se esta discutiendo con Ronnie. jejeje deséame suerte. aunque no la necesecite.  
  
-Si ya verás cuando vengas llorando. yo te avisé.  
  
Seamus se levanto de la butaca donde estaba se dirigió en paso firme hasta donde Blaise se estaba peleando con Ron y Hermione estaba "intentando" evitarlo aunque lo enredaba aún más. Se acerco a ellos dio un empujón a Ron que casi se cae por el susto cogió a Blaise con las dos manos por la cabeza y delante de todos, porque todos se giraron al ver el grito de Ron y vieron como el irlandés besaba con pasión y lujuria al moreno de ojos verdes de Slytherin, y este le correspondía al beso. Después de esto se fueron por la puerta y no los volvieron a ver en toda la noche.  
  
-Mato a Blaise, mato a Blaise, mato a Blaise..  
  
-¿Que pasa Pan?  
  
-¿¡¿Como que pasa?!? Es un Gryffindor. Nott nos ha dejado por un mierda a gryffindor irlandés. que..  
  
-¿Pan que estas celosa? Tendría que ser yo quien lo estaría... ¿no? Era su amante..  
  
-Si pero. bueno continuemos con la poción.  
  
Mientras Dean estaba más sonriente de lo normal y no era porque estaba feliz, sino que era porque se había jugado 20 galeones que Blaise y Seamus no llegarían ni a un beso.  
  
-... ¡DEAN!  
  
-¡¡QUE!!  
  
-¡Ya era hora amigo! Llevo llamándote hace rato.¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Oh nada Neville es k se me hace raro lo de Seamus y Zabini. solo  
eso...  
  
-Ah.. Por lo menos no estas como Ron.  
  
-¿Porqu.? Entiendo.  
  
Ron en un rincón llorando desconsoladamente mientras Hermione le daba un "inocente" abrazo de "amigos".  
  
-No es posible .. Primero mi mejor amigo .. un Slytherin enamorado de él. y él. a saber. seguro que también enamorado de él.. Y ahora Seamus se va con este despreciable Slytherin hijo de mortifago enfrente de todas nuestras narices... porque es tan cruel la vida.. Buaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
-Ya Ron que queda poco porque la poción se termine. y nosotros somos los encargados de ir a los elfos.  
  
-.snif.snif. bueno. te acompañaré a las cocinas. todo sea por el bien de nuestro amigo..  
  
-Ahora si que eres tu. venga vamos.  
  
Se dirigieron hasta donde los Slytherin acababan de embotellar la  
poción.  
  
-Bien Granger aquí termina nuestro trabajo. eso quiere decir que ahora vuelves a ser para todos nosotros la sangre sucia empollona insoportable, la tregua ha terminado.. Ahora solo falta mi Draco.  
  
-Pronto lo tendrás a tu habitación, Parkinson. bien si nos disculpas nosotros vamos hacia los elfos. Vamos chicos esto se esta volviendo irrespirable.  
  
Y los dos grupos salieron de la Torre de Astronomía tal como habían llegado. por separado y esta vez si que no se volverían a juntar jamás.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*  
  
Bien esto es todo amigos (como Bugs bunny =^-^= jejejeje)  
  
Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo..  
  
¿Al fin Harry habrá hecho el beso a Draco o necesitará ayuda de la poción para besar por hacerlo?  
  
¿Pasará algo entre Seamus y Blaise o solo será una noche?  
  
¿Y cuantos irán de viaje al Caribe 3 o 4 personas???  
  
Y todos las demás preguntas serán respondidas al último episodio (ahora si. xP): Cambio de Planes. ¡Llegan las vacaciones!  
  
See ya  
  
Izzy Black 


	6. ¡Cambio de planes!

Este fanfic es yaoi o shonen-ai como kieran decirle.... si no les gusta no lean ¡ya están avisados!

¡Hola!

Ya se que tardé mucho tiempo… pero este año me tenia que examinar para entrar a la uni… y la verdad k fue un semestre con muchos exámenes y exámenes… UU (he aprobado la selectividad!!!! )

Por cierto también cambié el titulo… así me gusta más… se parece a los de karekano xD…

Gracias a todas las chicas k me enviaron reviews…

Les dedico este capitulo a todas ustedes.

****

****

****

**6. La realidad dónde he vivido siempre, ¡Cambio de planes!**

_Sala común de Gryffindor _

Después de un largo y fogoso beso se separaron lentamente, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería romper el contacto, pero al fin quedaron cara a cara mirándose a los ojos.

-Mmm… Potty estuvo muy bien eso… ¿puedo otro?- ahora ya había recuperado su cuerpo, y ya no era un medio-gato.

-Er… Malfoy… yo…. Noseporquelohehecho…. . peromegustó…. ay…. – se alejó un poco.

-Así que no querías, vale…- salió de la sala común y subió a los dormitorios y se tumbó en la cama de Harry, este que lo siguió al llegar a la habitación…

-¿¡¿¡Pero que haces en MI cama?!?!

-Mmm… pensaba que querías… – se levanto i pasó su dedo por la clavícula del moreno, este al sentir el contacto del rubio se puso un poco rígido - … que empezará yo, mmm… sabes, – dijo con su boca cerca del oído del pelinegro, mientras corría sus manos por el cuerpo del chico – ya se que eres tímido… por eso te haría este … favor..., porque la verdad es que estas muuuy caliente – y cogió con fuerza la hombría del chico de ojos verdes, que reaccionó empujándolo y haciendo caer al suelo.

-¡Que es un dormitorio compartido! ¡¡Te pueden ver!! Y… y… y…

-¿Quién me puede ver? Si no hay nadie… si no lo recuerdo mal, si estaba conciente de lo que decían… y por cierto mi padre me escuchará, tus amiguitos te dejaron solo… así que tenemos todo el dormitorio para n-o-s-o-t-r-o-s…

-No creo que sea una buena idea… ¡¡y si nos pillan que!!!

-Waaa es imposible… ¿y si lo hacen que? Es que quieres antes aquel irlandés que a mi?! Ya sabes que soy MUY celoso…

-Ya… vale… pero además yo no dije que quería… ni te dije que me gustarás…

-No dices que no quieres porque hace poco me estabas dando excusas por no hacerlo… y además si no porque me has besado?

-Por….por… ¡por los exámenes! Si por eso…

-Mentira, eso no es una excusa, ya que me habían "dispensado" de ellos... – se volvió acercar a el moreno – me besaste porque me quieres.

-¡No! – exclamó el gryffindor retrocediendo.

-No era una pregunta, lo afirmaba – dijo seductoramente volviéndose acercar lo que el moreno volvió a retroceder – por si no lo recuerdas mi padre no me quiere ver por la mansión…..ahora ya tiene a su adorado hijito que estudio artes oscuras a la mejor universidad y claro todo es Julien Malfoy

-Detecto celos hacia… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que el rubio otra vez estaba intentándolo besar pero con mucho más éxito, ya que al fin se hizo con la boca del moreno.

_Las cocinas _

-Dobby, necesitamos tu ayuda – gritó Ron

-Dobby esta aquí para servir, señor, Dobby ayudará a todo lo que usted diga señor Ron amigo de Amo Harry Potter.

-Bien Dobby….. - empieza Dean – necesitamos que….. Hermione ¡dame la poción!

-Es verdad la po-ci-ón…. Dean quita…. Ya hablo yo – se dirige al elfo – ¿Dobby nos podrías hacer un favor? Ves este frasquito de aquí contiene una poción…

-Hermione ve al grano no hace falta que se lo expliques todo….. – la corta Lavander con un bostezo.

-Oks, ok…. Bueno en conclusión mañana en la hora del DESAYUNO tendrás de poner eso en el vaso de Harry e……

-NOOOO…… ¡¡¡¡no puedo hacer esto al Amo Harry Potter!!!!! Dobby no puede hacerlo, ni que lo pidan los amigos del Amo Harry Potter….. ¡¡¡NOOO no puede hacerlo!!!

-DOBBY! – para poner fin a su ya creciente dolor de cabeza, gritó Weasley y el único que aún conservaba la razón al ver al elfo dándose golpes con la cabeza con la mesa más cercana - ¡Dobby, escúchame!

-¿Si señor Ron, que quiere?

-Eso, - cogiendo la botella que Hermione sujetaba – eso es para salvar la vida a Harry.

-El señor lo dice en serio – preguntó Dobby casi arrastrándose por el suelo.

-Sí – contestaron los otros.

Crack crack otra vez se estaba dando con la mesa. Cuando reaccion

-Dobby les ayudará……. Lo haré por el bien del Amo Harry. Los señores quieren algo más… Dobby está aquí para servirles….

-Sí –dijeron los otros

-NO – dijo al mismo tiempo Hermione- si nos pillan aquí nos pondrán una detención y nos quitarán yo-que-sé-que-gran-cantidad-de-puntos y ni yo – mostrando su placa de perfecta – podré hacer nada – y para que se movieran hizo su tan característica "mirada McGonagall".

Así todos emprendieron otra vez el camino hacia la torre, esperando que llegará el siguiente…… bueno todos neah… aún no había llegado Seamus…. Pero ya se sabe Seamus es Seamus

_Gran comedor, las 8:00 am _

Extraño, eso fue lo que pensó el profesor Dumbledore cuando llegó al gran comedor. No era normal ver todo sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin ya desayunando, bueno no estaban todos… ahora que se fijaba bien faltaban Harry y Draco, lo cual era lo más normal (N/A hay el vejete…. Un poquitin manipulador jeje u.u) y también vio que faltaban Seamus Finnigan i Blaise Zabini.

mesa de Gryffindor

-Mira 'Mione… las serpientes también se levantaron temprano…. ¬¬

-Ron no te preocupes…… déjalos ellos tienen derecho estar ahí…. ¡No eres el dueño del colegio!

-YY tu también me recriminas lo pobre que soy……. Yo que pensaba k me querías……

-Ron clámate… ya sabes que te quiero….. pero ahora se esta bien ….. nosotros los ignoramos ellos nos ignoran fin del asunto

-Y todo terminará cuando Harry aparezca con su mascotita y le de el besito delante de todo el colegio… TT –lloró Neville.

-¡Neville no seas pesimista! … sonrojo hay chicos en Slytherin que están padres…. – Pavarti miró a Lavander y las dos se rieron por lo bajo. Y la otra continuó:

-Además tu eres pésimo en futurología…. No hagas pronosticos (N/A: ¬¬ mira quien en fue a hablar….xP)

######################################

-Pansy… ¿crees que funcionará eso?

-No lo sé Sally, realmente no lo sé….. lo único que quiero es a Draco otra vez aquí…. – con voz de mártir.

-Eso Pan no será difícil, lo difícil será tenerlo en tu cama

-¡Cállate Nott!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Dormitorio de Chicos de 6º, Gryffindor, las 8:35 am _

-¡Potter levántate!

-Mmm… -se movió entre las sabanas hasta quedar frente con la persona que lo reclamaba.. pero cierto la voz se le hacía conocida, pero aún no encontraba el dueño así que opto para abrir los ojos- Aaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!

-Otra vez lo mismo – y para calmarlo le dio un pasional besito de buenos días al que el pelinegro correspondió más por inercia porque se encontraba petrificado.

Cuando el susto inicial acabó se metieron en las duchas (NdA: lo dejo a vuestra imaginación… sino me sube de categoría el fic ;D) se vistieron y como cada mañana bajaron juntos hasta el gran comedor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Gran comedor, todos los alumnos, todos los profesores (Trelaway también su ojo interior le comunicó que hoy pasaría algo fuera de "común"… La verdad bajó porque ya tenía hambre) _

-¡Ya vienen! ¡ya vienen! Sacad un tema rápido! – dijo Neville cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió, pero dejo paso a una muy enfadada Ginny Weasley seguida de una risueña Luna Lovegood.

-¡¡¡¡Ginny!!! – le gritó con desesperación su hermano mayor en parte porque no era Harry y en parte porque llegaba muy tarde ya. – que te ha pasado?!?

-Maldito Potter… otra vez… ya hace mucho que dura esto…- murmuraba mientras se acercaba a su hermano – pues mira hermanito resulta que tu querida hermana estaba tranquilamente durmiendo… o pasando de ir a la primera clase de la mañana y de pronto el grito de tu estimado amigo hizo entrar a McGonagall en la torre y como….

-¡¡¡¡Que querías hacer pinta!!!! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te escuches a los gemelos y….- Ron se quedó cortado con un buenos días que oyó de Harry, el cual se asentaba a su lado seguido de un Malfoy sonriendo. La verdad es que nadie supo cuando entró porque todo el mundo estaba hablando de sus cosas y en la mesa Gryffindor todos escuchaban la reprimenda de Ron hacia su hermana pequeña.

-Buenos días Harry… - dijeron todos los de su curso más Ginny al unísono. Este los sonrío y cogió su copa, que por alguna misteriosa razón por la cual no se preguntó el porqué estaba llena, y empezó a beber mientras Hermione le preguntaba sobre el beso a lo que Draco contestó:

-A si a noche me lo dio estuvo genial….

-¿¡¿¡¿ QUÈ?!?! – gritaron Gryffindor y Slytherin que por alguna casualidad de la vida habían visto el movimiento que estaban haciendo los leones.

-Harry escupe lo que te has bebido!!!! – gritó Ron, pero ya era demasiado tarde Potter estaba encima del Slytherin besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los de sexto de Slytherin ya se habían levantado para ir a ayudar al rubio, unos cuantos, pero Pansy se puso frente de la chica de pelo alborotado…

-Escucha sangre sucia – arrastrando las silabas como lo hacía Draco – esto no terminará así… os declaro la guerra……. ¡¡¡¡DRACO MALFOY ES MIO!!!!

En el otro lado de la mesa se oía un coro de Slytherins riéndose (NdA. Recodaban que Snape dijo que la persona afectada escoje a la pareja por voluntad) por la escenita de Parkinson, un grupo de gryffindor intentando protegerse de Crabbe y Goyle que por ordenes de la chica habían empezado una pelea, a Harry y Draco besándose… aún y entre todo el bullicio se pudo lo que parecía un gemido…

- Parkinson yo nunca seré tuyo… ¡¡¡SOY DE POTTER!!!

######################################

_3 semanas más tarde… en algún lugar de Hogwarts… _

-¡Apurate Harry! ¡Vas a perder el tren! ¿Harry? Oo?

Ron abrió las cortinas de la cama del moreno pero ahí no había nadie, así que recorrió toda la torre de Gryffindor…

-¡Ron!

-Herm… ¿Has visto a Harry?

-mm…si, lo vi con Malfoy a la ala de los menesters aunque…

-Ok

Y así sin más se fue hasta la dicha sala, en cuando abrió a puerta deseó nunca más ver aquel chico que era su amigo. Con el efecto de la poción del beso vale… pero eso era demasiado!!!! Ver a su mejor amigo atrapado entre el sofá de color negro cuero y el huroncito encima suyo besándole el pecho mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. Tenia que actuar rápido

-Hmm Hmm – fue lo mejor que pudo decir en su momento de gran fluidez verbal y desesperación.

-Weasly, Weasly. Sabía que no tienes una vida sexual demasiado desarrollada pero espiarnos mientras nos liamos…

Ignorando el comentario…

-Harry aún tienes que empacar el baúl y las demás cosas… ¡Joder levántate de ahí!

_En el Hogwarts Express… no sé que hora… pero tienen hambre ¬.¬ por variar _

_Dentro de un compartimiento con Hermione, Ron, Dean, Harry y Draco_

De repente se abre la puerta del compartimiento, en el cual todos esperan que sea la señora del carro, pero en su lugar

-¡Chicos! Me abandonasteis en Hogwarts – entró un furioso Seamos – y además hemos tenido la mala suerte que nos pille Flich!

-….Seamus… ¿nos? Y dónde te habías metido???

-Harry no sabías que he tenido un lío de una noche con Blaise????

-Con Blaise Zabini?!?!.. Lo mato! – se levantó y se dispuso a salir del compartimiento un furioso dragón.

-A quién quieres matar, Mi Amado Draco? – entró seductoramente y le planto un beso en los labios al rubio.

Mientras un celoso Harry desencadenaba su furia con el "inocente" muchacho y el nombrado rubio intentaba para a su novio abrazado a Zabini.. Los otros continuaban con una amena charla.

-¿Así que dónde estuviste?

-Ya os lo he dicho… Dean parece que no escuchas…. He tenido un lío de una noche con B…

-¿¡¿¡De una noche!?!?¡¡¡ Como que de una noche!!!!

-Calma Ron – dijeron a la vez Hermione y Seamos

-¡No puedo calmarme! Como queréis que me calme!!! Te pasas tres semanas desaparecido y vienes tan feliz llevando ese… mm… ese Slytherin, y tu única excusa es:¡¡¡¡sólo fue un rollo de una noche!!! TTTT me la paso sufriendo pro Harry porque sale con un sinvergüenza de Slytherin y ahora tu con este otro!!!

-Y tu próxima representación será Antigona (NdA: es para no poner la típica Hamlet xD)- preguntó mordazmente Hermione.

-Un momento, dijiste que solo fue un lío de una noche.. pero ¿por qué duró tres semanas?

-Porque fue un lío corto Thomas… y nunca nos planteamos hacerlo publico ni "legal" ¿no es así Seam?

-Si Bley – contestó con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Se dieron un "besito de tornillo" delante de todos los presentes par ademostrar que sólo era algo pasajero y cualquiera podría hacerlo.

Así continuó el viaje con arrumacos entre las dos parejas las cuales para desesperación del pelirrojo estaban planeando ya una orgía, comentarios poco agradables por parte de Ron, mientras los otros leían (… solo Hermione) o hablaban de cualquier otro tema.

_A fuera de King Cross, estación de tren, las 5: 30 pm _

lo montaron todo a un coche que Remus compró para la ocasión y así los cuatro se dirigieron al aeropuerto para coger un avión (lo harían al estilo muggle porque Sirius lo encontraba más emocionante) para ir al Caribe a pasar unas cortas, extenuantes y calientes vacaciones.

- He no piensen mal… se refería a cortas porqué el tiempo nos pasará volando (si como si hiciéramos quiddich), extenuantes porqué visitaremos muchos lugares y calientes porqué…. Porqué en el Caribe hace mucho calor… si por eso… solo por eso

-Venga Harry no te entretengas… que perderemos el vuelo – le reprimió su amante mientras lo cogía del brazo y se lo llevaba hacia la puerta de embarque pensando en las ultimas palabras dichas por el narrador (NdA.. k lindo el niño xDDDD) "cortas, extenuantes y calientes".

FIN

Por fin lo terminé xPPPP me costo mucho terminarlo… sabía como lo desenvoluparia pero no sabia como escribirlo fue frustrante!!!

Notas importantes:

1. Mientras se escribía no se hizo daño a ningún gato

2. Tampoco a ningún Slytherin, aún que alguno sufrió alguna mutación extraña.

3. Ningún Gryffindor quedó mas traumado de lo que estaba

Espero que les haya gustado!!!!

Dejen Review

Y no habrá continuación … por si alguien lo pregunta


End file.
